


a morning by the pond

by quantumoddity



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Alec and Seregil have some free time to spend up at Watermead and a morning swim takes a passionate turn
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	a morning by the pond

The water was so cold it almost stopped Alec’s heart. 

There were a few long, steady seconds of absolute silence after it closed over his head, like he’d crashed into a different world, a deaf world where time went slower and everything was still. But then he surged upwards and broke the surface, lungs burning and nerves sparking, a wild grin on his face. Gods, it felt good. 

Ventilating hard, he looked through a curtain of sodden blonde hair at his lover, crouched on the bank of the pond and staring at him as if he were completely mad. 

“Not coming in, talí?” he gasped out. 

“Not on your life,” Seregil grimaced, scooching back away from the water’s edge as the ripples from Alec’s dive reached it, “There’s still snow on the ground, you Dalnan fool.”

“If you call that little spattering of frost snow then you’re the fool, my love.”

It was cold but that was the point. Nothing cleared the mind and woke the senses more than a swim on a winter morning, precisely why Alec had dragged Seregil out of the cosy, warm bed they shared in Watermead, bundled him into clothes, pushed him onto a horse and rode with him out here to their otter pond. 

This was their first day of their break from Watcher duties and he intended to make the best start he could, as he pushed through the water and swam in lazy circles, Alec already felt the smog and dirt of the city washed from his soul. It felt like freedom. 

And when he glanced back to see Seregil’s eyes firmly fixed on his talí’s body as it moved through the water, Alec realised he had his own ideas about how they would celebrate their freedom. And why he hadn’t been kicked in the face for pulling him out of bed early. 

He swam back to the edge, spitting a mouthful of pond water at Seregil, who yelped. “You came here just to stare at my ass, didn’t you?”

“Are you surprised?” Seregil challenged, “If you’re going to be completely mad, I may as well get to enjoy the view.”

The cold wasn’t enough to keep Alec from blushing a little at that. He lay back in the water, as though he were just resting a moment but he was very aware of the kind of view it was giving his lover. 

“Not enough to tempt you in though?”

“No,” Seregil said firmly, but he was grinning crookedly, “So you’ll have to come back up here.” 

“The road is right through the trees, talí and it’s bound to be busy this morning,” Alec noted, resting back in the water and looking up at the morning sky, the blue just starting to show through the grey dawn. 

“Then you’d better be quiet if you don’t want us getting caught, hm?” Seregil purred. 

Alec sighed, shrugged and kicked himself back up, climbing out from the water and into his talí’s waiting arms. He could feel his younger, shyer self looking on in complete horror. He’d kept his tolerance of the cold but there were some personality traits he’d definitely grown out of since he’d fallen in love. 

Seregil had brought one of the blankets from the bed up with them, wearing it like a cloak as he’d ridden and complained loudly of the chill. Now he spread it out on the grass to keep the dew off, rolling Alec so his back was pressed against it’s soft wool.

“Gods, you’re cold as death, Alec,” Seregil panted in between kisses.

“Warm me up then,” he moaned back, feeling teeth playfully nip his bottom lip. 

“As you say…”

Seregil had clearly been waiting hungrily for Alec’s say so. Immediately he moved down his lover’s body, kisses skating along his chest, his belly, across the tops of his thighs until he got where he wanted to go. Such attentions quickly shook off the effects of the freezing water and Alec was already half hard before Seregil’s warm breath even touched his skin. 

He could already tell quiet wasn’t going to be an option. 

Whenever Seregil used his mouth on him he was teasing, playful. His eyes never left Alec’s face, thrilling at the play of expressions, seeing the way he would gasp and moan. Alec’s shaking fingers carded through Seregil’s dark hair, taking tight hold whenever he did something that really made him cry out like it was his anchor. 

“Love seeing you fall apart for me, talí,” Seregil gasped out as he snatched some air before running his tongue up the seam of Alec’s cock, one hand stroking his thigh while the other toyed with his balls. 

Alec couldn’t form any words in return, just moaned and tipped his head back until the whole forest seemed to be upside down, every muscle hard and tense as drawn wire. He felt Seregil move his legs over his shoulders, apparently not caring for how his skin would soak his shirt, caring only for the new angle it gave him to inch his lips further down Alec’s length, right down to the root. 

Alec whimpered at the tight, wet heat around him, heart pounding against his ribs like it was trying to break free. He could feel he was close to the edge, in that almost unbearable space between not enough and too much, inching towards the release his body was screaming for. 

He tried to choke out a warning, aware that he was halfway down Seregil’s throat right now, “Talí…I...fuck, I’m…” He tried to focus but the words weren’t cooperating. 

Seregil didn’t move, only tapped his assent on Alec’s hipbone. Their way, when mouths were occupied, of saying let go. 

And Alec did, shuddering and giving a throaty, broken off cry of his lover’s name as he emptied hard and fast. As he came down, as he regained control over his mind and his muscles, he worried for Seregil, certain the experience couldn’t have been comfortable but when he propped himself up on his elbows his lover was simply sat back on his heels and licking his lips like a contented cat. 

“Warmer now?” he hummed, eyes blown wide and full of smug mischief. 

“Fuck yes,” Alec’s voice was thin with overuse, his throat raw, “Will you...will you show me how to do that? For you?”

Seregil laughed, “Of course, love. But back at Watermead, under about fifty blankets if you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Alec chuckled, letting Seregil pull him onto his shaky legs, “Right. Of course.” 

As he watched Seregil kick his horse into an eager gallop in his haste to be back in that bed, Alec resigned himself to the fact that they weren’t going to get a lot of rest on this holiday. But it certainly was going to be entertaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
